FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of a prior art system 100 where an instrumented meter 110, or smart meter, as part of an advanced metering structure (AMI), is depicted as sending energy usage measurements 111, whether comprised of site energy consumption information in general or comprised of individual energy-consuming device information in particular, or both, and doing so on demand 112 to an energy utility 120 in order to provide accounting information 121, e.g., every fifteen minutes to a utility data store 122, for both demand response incentives and time of use incentives. Drawing from the data store 122, the utility can generate 123 a bill or invoice based on the transmitting site's energy usage 124, and optionally based on the applicable incentive policies. Along with this continual flow of energy usage information of private subscribers being provided to a utility comes a concern for maintained privacy and a concern for possible misuse of the information. For example, a person intent on burglary of the reporting site may monitor this flow of information to determine whether anyone is occupying the site. Accordingly, the prior art system fails to provide local site control of the content and frequency of the transmission of the energy consumption-related information.